Only You
by annoyanceisavirtue
Summary: River starts to feel insecure.


A/N: I love River/Eleven sooo much. Just a little drabble that popped into my head. Enjoy (:

…

As Professor River Song lay in her bed at Stormcage Containment Facility, she realized how boring her days had become. It had been ages since she had seen her beloved Doctor, and she missed him dearly. Suddenly, she was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock at her cell door.

"Professor Song? There's a visitor here to see you." A visitor? Could it be…? "Thank you Wilson." She dismissed the guard with a nod, and he went on his way. The visitor then slowly turned around slowly and smiled. "Hello sweetie."

River smiled. "It's been too long darling." The Doctor only grinned and soniced her cell door. He swiftly crossed the room and embraced his wife. "Oh River, how I love you so." He whispered as he gazed at her. "I know." She smirked as she covered the remaining distance between their lips, and kissed the Doctor with all her worth. He completely threw himself into the kiss, running his hands up and down her sides. He slowly grabbed River's face in his hands and pulled her hai-

"Doctor? Doctor where are we?" Came the sing-song voice of Clara Oswin Oswald as she leaned out of the TARDIS, completely unaware of the situation she was interrupting. River pulled away and crossed her arms. "Well, that could have gone on longer. I'm assuming that's your new companion?" She crossly whispered. "Darling, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up later to you, I promise." The Doctor said as he took River's hand and led her out of the cell to meet Clara. River protested, "Doctor, do I have too?"

"Yes, darling. You must." The Doctor chuckled. Women were so dramatic sometimes. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door for his wife. River stepped inside and looked around. "It's even better then the last time I was here." River said. She looked around once more and spotted the young brunette in a corner. "Hello, you must be Clara. I'm River, the Doctor's wife." She said with heavy emphasis on _wife._

"Hi. I'm his new companion, I guess." Clara replied with a hesitant chuckle. The Doctor smiled. "Well, well, well! Now that we're all getting along, I'll just go check on my timey-wimey stuff. Be right back!" The Doctor said, winking at River and going into the control room.

River sat down and looked at Clara. Clara looked up and smiled awkwardly. "It must be so great to have the Doctor as a husband, I mean…he's just so caring and understanding…" Clara trailed off as she saw River giving her an icy glare. "Yes it is." River said through clenched teeth. Clara chuckled nervously, really hoping she hadn't angered the woman in front of her. River was really hoping she had enough control to not kill the woman in front of her. She held an icy gaze with Clara and watched as she wrung her hands and looked towards the control room, anxiously waiting for the Doctor to come back.

As if he'd been summoned, the Doctor came waltzing through the door. "Hello hello! Hope you didn't miss me too much." "Of course not." River and Clara replied at the same time. River gave Clara another glare, and this time Clara recoiled. "Umm…I think I'll go to my room now." Clara said as she almost ran out of the room that they were all in room. "River. Were you mean to Clara?" The Doctor asked, concerned that his wife had snapped at her.

"Maybe." She answered, feeling a little bit of remorse. "Darling, what happened?' The Doctor asked. River started to pace around the room. "Doctor…I just sometimes feel insecure. I mean, you're here, in all your 20-something glory, running around with young women, having adventures while I rot in a prison cell. You probably don't even think of me often." She finished as she turned away from the Doctor and a tear slipped down her cheek.

The Doctor was shocked. Never had he imagined that his wife was harboring these feelings. His hearts were breaking as he looked at his River, turned away from him with her head down. "Oh, my River, if I had only known you felt this way…I would have banished these thoughts. Darling, you know I love you so much. And I will never, ever, feel differently." He said as he took River into his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Darling, but you were right. I don't think of you often." River pulled away and her eyes welled again. "I knew it." She whispered as tears started pouring down her face again.

"I don't think of you often, because you're the only thing I do think about. You're on my mind 24/7 River, and that will never change." The Doctor finished, and River shook her head. "I hate you." She whispered as she stepped into his embrace again. "No you don't." The Doctor whispered in her ear. He slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks as he leaned to give her a kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "Only you." He replied.

…

A/N: This is slightly OOC, but I loved it. Please read and review (:


End file.
